You Can Never Say Never
by Kailalovesgreys
Summary: When Sam cheats Addison whole world changes. Will they work things out? Will Addison find someone else?
1. Chapter 1

It was late but after the week Addison had all she wanted was to curl up with her boyfriend and have the memory of her mother's death disappear for a while. She walks into the door of Sam's house and right away she knows something is off. There was something eerie in the air and that's when she saw it. Naomi's prada shirt was laying on the stairs. No. This couldn't happen. They wouldn't. Addison would later wonder why she didn't turn and walk out the door. She'll look back and think that if she hadn't gone up the stairs and into Sam's room the image of them in bed together would never have been imbedded in her memory. But she does go up the stairs and she does enter Sam's room. And she did find them in bed together.

"Oh my God." Addison gasps. Sam and Naomi break apart and immediately start to try and explain themselves. But Addison had zoned them out. As they talk she cries and when their finished she tells Sam the one thing that came to mind.

"I'm pregnant."

…...

Amelia had begged Addison not to go. Addison insisted she needed a little time away. She told Amelia she just needed to clear her head. But if Amelia really thought Addison wouldn't come back she'd have gone to Seattle with Addie.

"Amelia where is she?" Sam asks Amelia three days after Addison had caught them. "At first I thought she just wasn't coming to work but now….."

"You have no business asking me Sam." Amelia hisses standing from her desk.

"I love her Amelia! I shouldn't have done what I did with Naomi but I LOVE Addison. She's having my baby." Sam tells her as he blocks the door.

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you screwed her best friend. Now get the Hell out of my way."

…

Addison had expected Callie or Miranda to pick her up from the airport but to her surprise it's Mark and Derek. They didn't have to say anything. In a way she was really glad to see them. They hugged her and offered to kick Sam's ass.

"How could he?" Addison whimpers once they get back to Mark's apartment. They'd refused to let her stay in a hotel.

"Oh Addie, he's so stupid." Mark says as he holds his friend close.

"I can't believe Naomi would do that." Derek adds shaking his head. "She's your best friend."

"EX best friend." Addison corrects with a small sob. "I don't know how you forgave Mark and I Der."

"Addie you know that was different." Derek says softly rubbing her back. "I wasn't there like I should have been, I know that wasn't the case for you and Sam. He said you guys were doing really well the last time I talked to him."

"My mother died. She died after her WIFE died." Addison whispers. "I was a little distant at the funeral and I pushed him away. So I guess it wasn't that different."

"No Addie." Derek tells his ex wife warmly but firmly. "He shouldn't have cheated. He knew how hard things were for you Addie. He had NO excuse. Do not blame yourself."

"What am I going to do?" Addison asks tearfully laying her head on Derek's shoulder. "With the baby I mean."

"You should stay." Mark suggests. "We'll help you."

"I can't. Not yet anyway but maybe after I go home for a little while…."

"Addison whatever you do promise me you won't let him off the hook.," Derek says. "After the prom sex you should have hated me,"

"We've all made mistakes but this...this is unforgivable." Addison assures.

…..

Being back in LA proved to be much harder than Addison had expected. She wanted to go back to Seattle the moment she left the airport but she didn't. She went home locked the door and curled up in bed for the remainder of the day. When Amelia got home she told Addison that Sam and Naomi had asked about her repeatedly but Addison didn't care. She had decided that the baby was the only thing she was going to worry about.

Addison enter Oceanside wellness the following morning and forces herself not to cry. If she hadn't put so much money into the damn practice she'd quit.

"Addison." Charlotte says when Addison exits the elevator. Sam and Naomi look up. "I need to see you in my office." Without a word more Charlotte pulls the redhead along with her.

"What's up?" Addison asks sitting on Charlotte's couch.

"Nothing I just thought I'd get ya outta there. Amelia's at the hospital with Pete and Violet so I wanted to...ya know keep ya away from them." Charlotte explains with a small smile. Addison returns it gratefully.

"Thanks Charlotte."

Addison had successfully managed to avoid both Bennetts until lunch. Sam had been paged to the hospital and Amelia and Violet had kept Naomi away from her. She knew it was only a matter of time until she'd be forced to speak to them but for now she thought she was doing a very good job of hiding, That is until Naomi managed to sneak into her office unnoticed.

"Addie…" She says when she walks in to see Addison crying. "Oh God I don't know what to say I-"

"Get out." Addison demands as she stands up. "Don't say anything just get the Hell out of my office."

"Addison c'mon I'm your best friend."

"No you're not!" Addison yells causing Charlotte, Amelia and Violet to enter. "You stopped being my best friend when you fucked my boyfriend. I know you never approved of me and Sam but I didn't know you hated me that much. Well congratulations Naomi you got what you wanted!" Amelia hurries to Addison's side.

"Addie, Addie calm down think about Boo." Amelia reminds her. With mention of her baby Addison slowly sits back down.

"Addie I am so sorry." Naomi sobs. "But Derek forgave Mark."

"That was different. Mark is Derek's brother but you….you're nothing to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A lot of drama in the next chapter! But here's chapter 2 for now :)** After her blowout with Naomi Addison goes home. She's shocked when she walks in to see Sam there. Part of her wants to run and part of her wants to jump into his arms. She settle for clearing her throat loudly and crossing her arms. "You're home." He smiles stepping towards her. She takes a step back. "I live here. What are you doing here, Sam?" "Addie I know you can't forgive me but I love you. I love you more than anything. Please." He practically begs. "You slept with HER." Addison tells him icily. "While I was burying my mother." "And if I could go back Addison I would." Sam tells her tearfully. "Addie you're having my baby. You shouldn;t be pregnant this baby is a miracle." "Yes. MY miracle." Addison tells as she turns to go up the stairs. "You don't even want a baby. Just go fuck Naomi." He sighs and heads back for his house. But he wasn't done fighting. This was just the beginning. He was determined to win Addison's trust and love back. Addison wasn't sure why but for some reason she kept dreaming that Naomi was her ob gyn.. Only when the baby was born Sam and Naomi took her. Addison would walk up crying and then she'd place her protectively on her not-yet-noticeable-bump. There was no way she was letting either of them near her baby. "Hey Addison I was wondering if maybe you'd like me to come to your scan tomorrow." Violet offers in the kitchen one morning. "I mean I know Amelia is going to be there and everything but…." "That'd be nice Violet." Addison smiles as she reaches in the fridge for her green juice. "Ya know I know I'm only thirteen weeks but I just...I have such a strong feeling that it's a girl." "I knew from the beginning that Lucas was a boy." Violet says with a slight chuckle. "I even know what her name's going to be." "You called me crazy for naming Maya before I knew the sex." Naomi says from the doorway. She walks in surprising both Addison and Violet. "How is the baby?" "Go to Hell." Addison says before turning on her heel and hurrying into her office. Naomi sighs and Violet shrugs. Naomi had lost everyone who had been on her side but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Something in her gut told her she had to stay. And for some odd reason….that reason was Addison. …. TWO MONTHS LATER Addison comes into the office unable to keep the grin off her face. She holds the scan in her hand. Her gut had been right and her daughter would be here in a few months. As hard as it had been to keep her distance to Sam and Naomi, Addison had managed to be successful. She walks into the kitchen and somehow misses the fact that her ex boyfriend and ex best friend are there. "So the scan's showed that she is doing great and my new due date is October 19th." Addison says. "She?" Sam whispers. Amelia who had been standing next to him throws him an icy glare. "Well I guess we can officially paint the nursery now." Violet replies happily. "Charlotte, Amelia, Coop, how does Saturday work?" They all nod and Addison grins. She excuses herself so she can go get ready for her patient. Sam slips out unnoticed and enters her office. "Addison…..I just…..I can I…..Can I see the scan?" He asks tentatively. To his surprise she hands it over. "Wow." "She's perfect." Addison clarifies with a small smile. "And she kicks all the time and well I always want chocolate with everything now." "Have uhm, have you thought of a name?" He asks as he reluctantly hands Addison back the ultrasound. "I've had it picked out for months." Addison admits with a laugh. "It's Averie. Averie Scarlet." "It's beautiful." Sam says growing teary eyed. "I...I've gotta go." With that he practically runs from his office leaving Addison confused. … Addison's day had gone downhill fast when her patient ended up needing surgery and her baby had died. It always hit Addison hard to lose a baby no matter how long Addison had been doing this. She was curled up on the couch waiting for Amelia when there was a knock at her door. She expected Violet but is shocked to find Maya. "Don't hate me too Aunt Addie." The teen cries. Addison pulls her goddaughter close. And hushes her gently. "Oh honey I could never hate you. You haven't done anything wrong." Addison says rubbing the young girls back. "Come on let's sit and talk." As the enter her living room Addison wonders how this happened. She assumes that Sam had probably rushed off to see Maya after leaving her office earlier that day. "I can't believe they did this to you. After everything." Maya sniffles. "You save me and Olivia and you've been here for me more then they have.. I hope you know I'm on your side." "Maya, sweetie I don't want you to take side okay?" Addison says cupping her face. "I promise I will always be here for you and I'll let you see Averie whenever you want." "You will?" Maya asks still tearyeyed. "Of course honey after all you're her big sister." Addison smiles. "I love you aunt Addie." "I love you too, Maya." Addison says hugging Maya once more. "I hate what they did and they don't deserve forgiveness of any kind. But my mom and dad are both sorry, they miss you a lot." Maya says. Addison nods, "I miss them too but I can't." "It's okay Aunt Addie, I understand. You just need to focus on keeping my baby sister healthy." Addison chuckles. "Don't worry I will." After her conversation with Maya Addison is wondering whether keeping the baby from Sam is really the right thing to do. Eventually Averie would want to know who her father was and Addison wouldn't be able to lie. And Sam had always been a good father. Even if he hadn't wanted another child he had always been great with Maya. Finally she makes a decision. _Sam, you can be a part of the baby's life. I may not forgive you but you gave me the greatest gift I could ever imagine. You are Averie's dad and if you still want to you can be there for her. But you and I are still done, I'm sorry but I can't. -Addison_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also take note in Addie's doctors name :)** **p.s. I'm trying to decide if she should go back to Sam or if I should make this a Jaddison story. Let me know what ya think!** "So who's your OB?" Sam asks Addison one morning before her appointment. "Her name is Kathleen Walsh." Addison explains. "She's the best I could find." "You're the best." Sam replies with a smirk. "Well I can't be my own Doctor." Addison says. Then she adds without thinking; "I used to think Nai would be my OB just like I was her's." "Addie-" "Don't call me Addie Sam. And forget I said anything that's all shot to Hell now anyway." Before Sam can reply Addison's doctor calls them back.. Sam sighs wondering if Addison would ever let him back in. …. The appointment had gone well. Sam had been able to listen to his daughter's heartbeat for the first time. Although originally he hadn't wanted more children he was already in love with his unborn baby. The only thing that would make Sam happier would be having Addison back but he knew that was a long shot. He had really screwed up. Maya was furious with him, Amelia wouldn't talk to him and everyone at work was clearly team Addison. That left Naomi. She missed Addie too and she regretted that night just as much as Sam. "She won't even talk to me." Naomi tells him one day in the practice kitchen. "We only talk about the baby." Sam assures her. "Even then she hardly looks at me," "I want my best friend back." Naomi says tearfully. "Me too." Sam replies as Addison comes around the corner with Charlotte and Amelia. They enter the kitchen together. "So I was thinking when your Seattle people get here we should have the baby shower then." Amelia suggests. "They aren't coming until after Averie gets here." Addison reminds her. "Except Callie of course." "Well Callie isn't going to miss the birth of her Goddaughter." Amelia says bitterly. Addison laughs. "You'll still be Auntie Amelia." Addison says as she reaches in the fridge for a bottle of water. Naomi looks down sadly. She can't help but think it should be her helping Addison plan for the baby shower. She should be fighting with Amelia for Godmother. "I….have to go." Naomi says suddenly causing the other three women and Sam to look at her as she hurries from the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Charlotte asks confused. "She misses you Addie." Sam tells her softly. "Who's fault is that?" Addison asks turning and leaving the kitchen. She had meant to go to her office but for some odd reason she follows where her ex-best friend had gone. The restroom. When she enters she hears the sobbing right away. Sighing she stands against the stall and waits for the crying to die down. When it does she speaks. "Are you okay?" "I'm….I'm fine." Comes Naomi's voice. Addison mentally kicks herself when she feels the tears in her own eyes. "Nai." She croaks. The stall door pops open. "Addie….you should go." Naomi cries. Addison manages to sit on the floor next to her former best friend. "I'm trying not to be angry with you." Addison says sadly. "But every time I see you I go back to that night and I just…." "I know this is my fault Addison and I don't expect you to ever forgive me." Naomi replies. "I just miss you." "I miss you too Naomi." ….. Addison was only two months from her due date. She was ready to meet her daughter but she was also beginning to feel afraid. She wasn't sure she could do it on her own. Sure she had Amelia and her other friends but that was different. And sure Sam would be there for Averie but Addison was still alone. Since their talk Addison had been thinking about Naomi a lot. She surely hadn't forgiven her yet. But now she was beginning to think she could eventually be her friend again. After All when Addison had cheated on Derek he eventually forgave her. And now Derek was one of Addison's best friends. He called to check on her a lot. He and Meredith were coming to the baby shower. And Naomi had been beating herself up over this worse than Addison ever could. Addison knocks carefully on the front door. She hears footsteps down the hall before the door opens. Naomi tries to hide her shock when she sees Addison standing there but she fails. "Is...is everything okay?" Naomi asks. "I don't forgive you. At least not yet, but I'm willing to try.," Addison explains. "You don't have to do that, What I did to you was dirty and horrible and I hate myself for it." Naomi says shaking her head. "It was dirty and horrible, and I hated you for it too. But I need you." Addison says growing tearful. "God damn hormones." "Oh Addie." Naomi says softly. "I'm….I'm gonna hug you now." Naomi tentatively reaches forward and wraps her arms around Addison. "Thank you Addison. I'm so sorry and I promise I'll prove it you." "I know." Addison says. "Just uhm, we can't go right back to being best friends I still need time." "It's okay I understand." Naomi assures her. "But one day?" "Yeah hopefully one day." Addison smiles. "And Sam?" "Don't push it Nai." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhm are you Addison?" A man asks. Addison looks up. Wow he was cute. Oh god stupid hormones. "Yes." She replies with a blush. "I'm Jake Reilly we talked about an opening here?" The man explains with a grin. Addison's heart skips a beat. "Right." She smiles. She gesture to the chair in front of her desk. "Please sit." * * * * * * * * * * * * Sam was immediately intimidated by the man in Addison's office. Why did they need to hire someone else? And why was she laughing? That man better be careful. Addison was HIS. Before he can duck Addison's office door opens and they exit. "Were you spying on me?" Addison demands once Jake's out of ear shot. "You were flirting." Sam comments. "Don't forget in less than three months were gonna have a baby. Do you really think you should be making moves on another guy?" He regrets saying it the moment it leaves his lips. "You have no say in what I do Sam. And so what if I was flirting? I JUST met the guy. I can do whatever the Hell I want and besides just because I thought he was cute doesn't mean I'm gonna make a move on him." Addison scoffs. She turns on her heel and moves back into her office. * * * * * * * * * * Addison was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Jake. They had quickly became friends in the month since he started working there. They talked about everything from politics to the baby. It still made Sam uneasy but Addison had no intention of starting a relationship when she was due in six weeks. But it was nice to have someone to talk to. "So Angela is seeing someone." Jake says. Addison had recently met JAke's college daughter and they hit it off right away. "His name is Drew and he's an artist." "She's gotta experiment a little JAke." Addison laughs. "You'll feel different when it's Averie." Jake says with a smirk. "Oh Averie is never dating." Addison says firmly. Jake chuckles. "Hey you wanna order some pizza?" Jake asks. Addison nods. "Green pepper, bacon and mushroom right?" "Aw you remembered." Addison teases as he dials the number. It scared Addison how easily she could see Jake in her life. She could see them falling in love and him being there with Averie. But was it the hormones speaking? And who would want a forty two year old and a newborn baby? And besides she wasn't sure she was 100% over Sam. But then again she knew in heart she'd always love him just like part of her would always love Derek. But was she in love with Sam? * * * * * * * * * * * * "Don't say anything just listen." Addison demands entering Naomi's office. "Sam you can go." "Uhm Addison I'm asking her about a pati-" Sam starts to interupt but Naomi cuts him off. "Out." He sighs and walks out. Addison sits. "My OB resigned and I can't ask Jake to do it because if we do end up together he'll have seen….things. So I want you to do it." Addison blurts. "And I don't want Sam there during the delievery. He can see the baby after but I just….can't." "You and Jake?" Naomi asks. "Will you do it?" "Of course I will but Addie…." Naomi stutters. "Jake and I are friends. Really good friends. One day it might be more. But for now we're friends. Sam and I….I think we're done." 


End file.
